1. Technical Field
This application relates to the field of vision devices, and more particularly to the field of stereoscopic vision devices that are adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional helmet mounted vision devices may be stored in a raised position when the devices are not being used. In such a position, the devices remain attached to the helmet, but are flipped vertically (stowed) so that the devices are significantly above the top of the helmet. This makes the wearer more visible, which may not be desirable in certain situations (e.g., in military situations). Additionally, such a configuration may make it difficult to move in some situations and may put unnecessary strain on a user when the components are in the flipped (unused or stowed) position, making the user physically uncomfortable.
One solution is to use lightweight components to reduce user strain. However, this does not address the problem of the devices being significantly above the user's head when flipped vertically in the unused (stowed) position. In addition, heavier components may be desirable for strength, reliability, etc., but not necessarily for improving optical properties. Accordingly, it may be possible to make higher performing optics by paying a weight penalty. However, relatively heavy components not only increase a user's physical discomfort when placed in a vertical (raised) position when not used, but may also be uncomfortable in the deployed position due to the weight and the position in front of the head that stresses the user's neck.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a binocular system that addresses the issues of the user becoming more visible when the components are flipped vertically in an unused (stowed) position as well as the user being uncomfortable when using relatively heavy components that are otherwise desirable for other performance considerations.